1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to construction line reels, and more particularly, to a construction line reel on which a disposable spool holding wound construction line can be mounted and, when the line is expended or no longer useful, separated from the spool and used with a replacement spool of new line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Construction workers, including carpenters, masonry workers, steel workers, and the like are frequently required to use long lengths of heavy string, hereinafter referred to as construction line, pulled tight between various points in order to establish straight lines. Straight lines are often necessary to aide in taking measurements or to properly align structural elements during construction. Since the use of a line reel for construction may subject the line reel to numerous environmental and operational hazards and conditions, the line reel must be rugged and capable of withstanding harsh use and treatment. Therefore, an inexpensive, rugged, and easy to use line reel for dispensing construction line is needed. Furthermore, many construction tasks are performed at high heights in partially completed structures where construction equipment, construction materials, and other workers may pose obstacles or hazards to the worker attempting to dispense the construction line, causing dangerous working conditions where the worker must be particularly careful and constantly alert. Therefore, it is desirable that the line reel be capable of being easily held and used with one hand, instead of requiring two, so that the construction worker will be able to focus his attention on maintaining his or her safety. These and other problems and concerns relating to use of construction line are described in more detail in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,477, issued to Oxendahl et al., which is incorporated herein by reference.
The construction line reel that is the subject of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,477, issued to Oxendahl et al. solved many of the problems described above. However, after the line is cut a number of times, tangled in knots, or just worn out, it has to be replaced. Since construction line is often purchased prewound around a cardboard or plastic spool, it would have to unwound from the spool and wound onto the reel, which is a time consuming and sometimes frustrating task. Therefore, construction workers often prefer to just throw away the old line with the spool and all and just start with a new reel that already has new line on it. That approach works, but it is somewhat wasteful. Further, it does not solve a similar problem in manufacturing, wherein the line has to be unwound from spools and wound onto the reels. While this task can be automated and is easier than a construction worker doing it by hand, it is still a manufacturing step that costs.